Management functions (visualizing, monitoring, configuring, etc.) for multi-level networks using state-of-the-art communication network management systems is performed by a separate management system for each level of the network. That is, present network management systems do not manage multiple levels of a network. For example, the data network level (e.g. IP, Ethernet) is managed by systems such as HP OpenView.TM. or Cabletron Spectrum.TM. while transport network level (e.g., SONET, ATM or SDH) are managed by other technology-specific management systems.
The problem lies in the fact that a network administrator managing a data network which has, for example, SONET as its backbone, either cannot manage the backbone or has to use two different management systems to do so. A data management system may show a single link between two routers when in fact there may be an entire SONET network. It is therefore not presently possible to tell how the two networks are integrated and what the entire topology is, and therefore not possible to manage both networks through the same system.
Thus, there exists a need in the industry to provide an integrated system for managing multi-level communication networks.